The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of spring devices and, more particularly, to systems and methods of manufacturing flexible spring members having an approximately uniform spacing and/or configuration of reinforcing cords embedded therein to form a so-called “seamless” construction. Flexible spring members including such a seamless configuration of reinforcing cords as well as gas spring assemblies including such flexible spring members are also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is capable of broad application and use in connection with the manufacture of a variety of reinforced elastomeric articles having a generally annular construction. In some cases, the subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with the manufacture of flexible spring members for gas spring assemblies, and will be described herein with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be recognized and appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is amenable to use in connection with other applications and environments without departing from the subject matter of the present disclosure and that application and use described herein should not be interpreted as limiting.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, such a suspension system will include a plurality of spring devices as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Generally, the plurality of spring elements function to accommodate forces and loads associated with the operation and use of the vehicle, and the plurality of damping devices are operative to dissipate undesired inputs and movements of the vehicle, particularly during dynamic operation thereof. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
In some cases, the spring devices of vehicle suspension systems will include springs that utilize pressurized gas as the working medium of the devices. Typically, such gas spring assemblies include a flexible spring member that is operatively connected between comparatively rigid end members to form a spring chamber. Conventional flexible spring members are constructed from two layers or plies of reinforcing “fabric” that are formed from multiple reinforcing cords encapsulated in an elastomeric material. Typically, the reinforcing fabric is wrapped around a building mandrel or drum such that opposing edges of the reinforcing fabric form a seam in which one or more reinforcing cords along one edge overlap one or more reinforcing cords along the opposing edge. Where two or more plies or reinforcing fabric are used, a corresponding number of two or more seams are normally formed within a conventional spring member.
It has been recognized that conventional constructions of flexible spring members that have one or more overlapping seams can be generally disadvantageous in certain applications and/or conditions of use. For example, the overlapping edges of the reinforcing plies can result in certain portions of the flexible spring member having an increased thickness in comparison with other portions of the flexible spring member. Such an increased thickness can alter the flexibility and/or other performance characteristics of the flexible spring member, which can be disadvantageous in certain applications and/or under certain conditions of use. Additionally, such seams generally result in an asymmetric construction that can alter the torsional balance of the flexible spring members, which can be disadvantageous in certain applications and/or under certain conditions of use.
Notwithstanding the widespread usage and overall success of the wide variety of conventional systems and methods for manufacturing flexible spring members that are known in the art, it is believed that a need exists to address the foregoing and/or other challenges while providing comparable or improved performance, ease of manufacture, reduced cost of manufacture, and/or otherwise advancing the art of gas spring devices.